Kalte Hände
by Berendis
Summary: Shizune wünscht sich jemanden, der ihre kalten Hände aufwärmt. Genma x Shizune Oneshot


**Summary: **Shizune wünscht sich jemanden, der ihre kalten Hände aufwärmt.

**Disclaimer:** Ich hoffe ja noch immer, dass mir jemand Genma zu Weihnachten schenkt, aber irgendwie habe ich das dumme Gefühl, dass das nicht passieren wird...

**Rating:** G

**Genre:** Romantik, bisschen Humor

**Warnungen:** keine

**Pairing:** Genma/Shizune

**A/N:** Guckt ma! Das 'dis schreibt Weihnachtsgeschichten! Ist das nicht fantastisch? XD Nun ja, diese süsse kleine Geschichte hier ist mein Weihnachtsgeschenk an alle Naruto-Fans. Viel Spass damit und lasst mir doch ein Review da ;) schliesslich haben wir doch Weihnachten...

**Kalte Hände**

Weihnachtsabend. Konohas Strassen lagen ruhig da, zugedeckt mit einer feinen Schicht Neuschnee, doch in den Häusern brannte Licht. Aus manch einem war Gelächter und Gesang zu hören, so auch aus dem Gebäude, in dem die Weihnachtsfeier der Shinobi stattfand.

Shizune hatte jenes Gebäude gerade verlassen, auf der Suche nach etwas Ruhe und Frieden. Ihr war nicht nach Feiern zumute, doch Tsunade hatte sie praktisch dazu gezwungen hinzugehen. Der fünfte Hokage hatte ihre Assistentin über Sake, Geschenken und alten Bekannten allerdings schnell vergessen, und so hatte Shizune die Party verlassen können, ohne dass irgendjemand es bemerkt hätte. Tonton war dort geblieben, denn dem kleinen Schweinchen schien das Fest nur allzu gut zu gefallen.

Ihre Schritte trugen Shizune zum Turm des Hokage. Auf dem Platz davor war ein riesiger Weihnachtsbaum aufgestellt worden, dessen bunte Lichter weithin zu sehen waren. Shizune blieb davor stehen, ihre kalten Hände in den Taschen ihrer Jacke vergraben und tief in Gedanken versunken.

Es war nicht so, dass sie Weihnachten nicht mochte, oder dass sie irgendetwas gegen Partys hatte. Im Gegenteil, sie war davon überzeugt, dass vor allem Ninja auch einmal abschalten und auf andere Gedanken kommen mussten. Das einzige, was sie an diesem Weihnachten störte und auch der Grund, weshalb sie die Party verlassen hatte, war, dass sie dieses Fest alleine verbrachte.

Nicht etwa hatte sie keine Menschen um sich, nein, es war nur ein Gefühl. Das Gefühl, zwischen all den anderen zu stehen und einfach nur zuzusehen, nicht dazuzugehören. Es nagte an ihr, war es doch eigentlich völlig unberechtigt. Schliesslich hatte sie Freunde, die sich mit ihr unterhielten, ihr Geschenke gegeben hatten, doch sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los. Und wenn sie sah, wie Asuma Kurenai mit Weihnachtskeksen fütterte oder wie Anko und Kakashi miteinander herumalberten, wurde es nur noch verstärkt.

Sie schämte sich ein bisschen dafür, die anderen um ihr Glück zu beneiden, schliesslich hatten sie es alle verdient. Doch was war mit ihr selbst? Hatte sie nicht auch das Recht auf jemanden, der sie in den Arm nahm? Jemand, der ihre kalten Hände in seine nahm und sie wärmte, sie von düsteren Gedanken wie diesen abhielt?

„Diese Lichter sind viel zu kitschig." Eine Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und sie fuhr erschrocken herum, erwartete beinahe einen Angriff. Doch sie entspannte sich wieder, als sie Genma an einer Hauswand lehnen sah.

„Vielleicht ein bisschen", antwortete sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln. Genma stiess sich von der Hauswand ab und kam zu ihr hinüber. Um den Hals trug er einen Schal in grellem Pink, verziert mit grünen und gelben Punkten.

„Netter Schal", meinte sie lächelnd. Genma verzog das Gesicht.

„Kakashis Geschmacklosigkeiten", sagte er. Shizune lachte und zog den gelb, grün und violett karierten Schal unter ihrer Jacke hervor, den Kakashi ihr früher am Abend mit einem Augenzwinkern überreicht hatte.

„Scheint ganz so, als würde er dieses Jahr allen Schals schenken", sagte sie. „Nun ja, der hier passt fabelhaft zu den rot-blauen Handschuhen vom letzten Jahr."

Genma lachte. Dann kehrte eine merkwürdige Stille ein, während beide den Baum musterten. Shizune wünschte sich, sie hätte diese rot-blauen Handschuhe dabei, und rieb ihre kalten Hände.

„Du hast nicht besonders begeistert ausgesehen, vorhin auf der Party", bemerkte Genma schliesslich.

„Ich wollte nicht kommen, aber Tsunade hat mit praktisch dazu gezwungen", erwiderte Shizune.

„Warum nicht?" Genma klang überrascht. „Die Feier ist nicht übel, wenn man davon absieht, dass Gai sich jedes Jahr furchtbar betrinkt und man nie genau weiss, was er als nächstes tun wird."

„Ich sitze lieber alleine zu Hause, als alleine unter so vielen Leuten zu stehen." Shizunes Stimme war leise, doch sie war sich sicher, dass Genma sie gehört hatte. Er wandte sich zu ihr, sagte jedoch nichts.

Während er sie musterte, begann es zu schneien. Shizune sah zu, wie die weissen Flocken vor seinem Gesicht herumtanzten und sich auf seinen Haaren absetzten. Er trug sein Stirnband nicht und auch der übliche Senbon war verschwunden. Ein ungewöhnlicher Anblick, doch er verbreitet eine angenehme Ruhe. Eine Ruhe, wie Shizune sie schon lange nicht mehr verspürt hatte. Es war, als hätte jemand einen Schalter umgelegt, der ihr rastloses Gemüt verstummen liess und das Gefühl der Einsamkeit in Wärme verwandelte.

Shizune musste lächeln, als ein Gedanke in ihr auftauchte. Diese Situation, sie schien direkt einem billigen Roman entsprungen zu sein. Fehlte nur noch, dass Genma ihre Hände in seine nahm, einen Schritt auf sie zu machte und...

„Du hast kalte Hände", sagte Genma unvermittelt und strich mit seinen Fingern über ihre. Sie waren rau, die Hände eines Shinobi, doch die Berührung war dennoch sanft. Shizune schauderte. Genma stand direkt vor ihr – wann war er ihr so nahe gekommen? – und sah sie eindringlich an, sein Gesichtsausdruck unergründlich.

Ein Kribbeln breitete sich von Shizunes Händen ausgehend in ihrem ganzen Körper aus, als sie angestrengt versuchte, seinem Blick auszuweichen. Doch er hatte etwas Magnetisches an sich und so brachte sie es nicht fertig, wegzusehen. Es schien beinahe, als wäre die Zeit stehen geblieben, während sie dort im Licht des zu kitschigen Weihnachtsbaumes standen.

Als Genmas eine Hand sich endlich von ihren lösten, begann die Zeit ganz langsam wieder zu ticken, nur zögernd, so zögerlich wie Genma nun über ihre Wange strich. Seine Finger hinterliessen eine brennende Spur auf ihrer kalten Haut, wanderten weiter zu ihrem Kinn, wo sie einen Moment verharrten, dann strichen sie zurück, über ihr Ohr, durch ihr Haar.

Sie hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an, als er sich unendlich langsam zu ihr hinunterbeugte, liess die Luft wieder aus ihren Lungen strömen und schloss die Augen, als seine Hand in ihren Nacken wanderte und sie näher zog. Sie spürte seinen Körper so nah bei ihrem, die Wärme, die von ihm ausging und alle Winterkälte vertrieb. Sein warmer Atem strich über ihr Gesicht, und dann...

Ein nachdrückliches „Oink!" liess sie zusammenfahren und sie machte erschrocken zwei Schritte rückwärts, stolperte und landete im Schnee. Neben ihr auf dem Boden stand Tonton, einen vorwurfsvollen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt. Das Schweinchen sah zwischen ihr und Genma, der mit einem leicht verwirrten Blick noch immer am selben Ort stand, hin und her. Dann liess es so etwas wie ein Schnauben hören und wackelte ohne weiteres davon.

Shizune starrte ihm verwirrt hinterher, bis eine Hand in ihrem Blickfeld auftauchte und sie an das erinnerte, was Tonton soeben unterbrochen hatte. Mit glühenden Wangen liess sie sich von Genma aufhelfen und klopfte sich dann, ohne ihn anzusehen, den Schnee von der Kleidung. Ihre Hände waren wieder eiskalt und sie steckte sie zurück in ihre Jackentaschen, doch richtig warm werden wollten sie nicht mehr.

„Wir sollten zurückgehen", meinte Genma schliesslich. Seine Stimme klang völlig normal, so als ob gar nichts passiert wäre.

Nun, genaugenommen war auch nichts passiert – ein Gedanke, der Enttäuschung in Shizune zurückliess, Enttäuschung und Wut auf das Schweinchen, das diesen magischen Moment zerstört hatte. Warum hatte Tonton nicht ein bisschen später auftauchen können? Es hatte nur so wenig gefehlt, und nun würde sie bestimmt keine zweite Chance bekommen.

Frustriert biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe, während sie neben Genma zurück zum Fest stapfte, seinen Blick noch immer meidend. Nun ja, Träume waren ohnehin Schäume und Genma konnte die ganze Sache nicht so viel bedeutet haben, so unberührt wie er geblieben war. Und sie hatte für einen Moment tatsächlich geglaubt...

Sie zuckte ein bisschen zusammen, als eine fremde Hand sich in ihre Jackentasche schob und warme Finger sich um ihre kalten schlossen. Sie warf einen scheuen Blick zu Genma, und als sie sein Lächeln sah, konnte sie nicht anders, als es zu erwidern. Die Kälte verschwand langsam aus ihren Fingern und Shizune hoffte, dass sie an diesem Weihnachten nicht mehr zurückkehren würde.

**E N D E**

**A/N:** Irgendwie beneide ich Shizune – will auch Genmas Hand halten:schnüff: Nun ja, wie auch immer ;) frohe Weihnachten und feiert schön!


End file.
